


Szándékok

by Szim



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Sziasztok!Egy újabb -ezúttal- vidám Spirk fordítással jelentkezem. Jó mókát hozzá!





	Szándékok

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902604) by [WarAgainstReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality). 



> Sziasztok!  
> Egy újabb -ezúttal- vidám Spirk fordítással jelentkezem. Jó mókát hozzá!

#### Spock POV

– Spock parancsnok személyes hajónaplója a USS-Enterprise-on. Elkezdtem észlelni egy ismétlődő mintát az Enterprise hajó fedélzetén a kapitányra nézve. Az első előfordulása csillagidő szerint 3025.3 volt, és  az előfordulások száma szabályosan növekszik, 54.6%-os rátával.

 

Nekidőltem a szék háttámlájának a szobámban és elnyomtam egy sóhajt. A memóriám tökéletes. Megcsinálni ezeket a bejegyzéseket illogikus. Ez az egy még illogikusabb, mint a többi, ami annak a ténynek köszönhető, hogy nem volt benne használható információ, amit  össze lehetne gyűjteni a felvételből, és nincs ok arra, hogy kibeszéljem a gondolataimat pusztán az ő javukra.

 

Doktor McCoy állítja, hogy egészségügyi haszna van annak, hogyha kibeszéljük a gondolatainkat. A kutatásom megmutatta, hogy ez a teória helytálló, legalábbis az emberi fajra nézve. Talán úgy gondolta, hogy ez azokra is igaz, akik csak részben emberek. Akár így, akár úgy, mindenesetre ostoba dolog lenne figyelmen kívül hagyni egy hozzáértő Csillagflotta orvos tanácsát, amikor az alternatíva nem rendelkezik semmilyen káros hatással.

 

– A cselekedet leginkább tájékozatlanság miatt jöhetett létre. Nem tudok más logikus magyarázatot rá. Tudatában vagyok a kapitány általános ismeretlenségével a vulkáni fajról. A növekedésének aránya az egyetlen tényező, ami sejteti, hogy ez egy minta az egész véletlen helyett.  Ez valószínűleg egy ártalmatlan félreértés.

 

Kikapcsoltam a felvételt és bezártam a szemeimet, koncentrálva a jelenlegi problémára. Ez minden alkalommal megtörténik, amikor nem mozdulok elég gyorsan, ő kihúz a biztonságból, ő vezet engem, amikor a szavak nem mondhatók ki, és sok kis kategorizálatlan eset. A kapitány megfogja a kezem hirtelen, és ahogy az érintése elhalványulna, a domináns ujja marad, az enyémen végigsimítva.  Biztos úgy hiszi, az érintés szükséges, vagy a kimutatása a bizalmasságnak, amit az emberek a barátsággal társítanak.

 

Nagyon valószínűtlen, hogy a kapitány tudatában van annak, hogy mit is csinál. Ennek ellenére, a szívem hevesebben kezd dobogni. Kényszerítem magam, hogy változatlanul rendben tartsam a testhőmet, ezzel megelőzve a zöld árnyalatot, ami elborítaná a bőrömet. A jele az érzelmi válasznak mindkettőnk számára kínos lenne. Végülis, a kapitány nem tudhatja meg, hogy az érintése a vulkániaknál egyenértékű egy csókkal.

 

Felálltam, és nekikezdtem a szükséges előkészületeknek a meditációhoz. Olyan könnyen mentek, hogy nem kellett vesztegetnem semmit a kognitív funkcióim közül a procedúra során. Maradtam fókuszálva az egyes számú problémán:  _Mi történik Jim és énközöttem?_

 

_****_

 

A problémám egyszerűen az információ hiánya volt. Nem volt tudomásom Jim anatómiai tudásáról a vulkániak terén. Nem volt tudomásom róla, hogy ezek az érintések mit jelentenek. Nem volt tudomásom Jim indítékairól.

Ma fel voltam készülve. Besétáltam a hídra, pontosan az Alfa-műszak kezdetének időpontjában. A posztom felé fordultam, amikor a kapitány besétált, 1.45 percet késve, és közvetlenül felém fordult.

– Mr. Spock.

– Kapitány.

Szélesen elmosolyodott, ahogy a kezembe helyezett egy PADDot. Rajta maradt a keze a PADDon, hagyva, hogy az enyéim bölcsőjébe kerüljön. Külsőleg nem reagáltam. Csupán koncentráltam a lényem minden idegszálával a mentális kapcsolat létesítésére a fizikain keresztül. Szégyenletesen bár alig érzékelhetően,  visszanyomtam.

 

Ji- a kapitány falai jól fel voltak építve. Csupán egy csipet humort és egy kis sikert éreztem, mielőtt a falak tovább erősödtek. Én akaratlanul is beleharaptam a számba, ahogy összpontosítottam, keményebben nyomva, mint ahogy kellett volna. A réz íze elárulta számomra, hogy vérzek. Még mindig ugyanaz a pillanat volt, ahogy az ujjai megsimították az enyémeket, és ő közönyösen elfordult, hogy visszatérjen a posztjára teljesen tudatlanul.

 

– Erre szükséged lesz – vetett át a vállán egy szórakozott vigyort. – A parancsnokság szeretné, ha felfrissítenéd az emberek szakértelmét. Láthatóan az igazsági rohamaid az embereket "37.89%-kal kevesebb" együttműködésre sarkallja. Küldtek egy listát. Nézd át.

– Kellően észleltem – válaszoltam tartva a semleges kifejezésemet, mint mindig. – Ez egy elfogadhatatlan arány.

 

Az Alfa-műszak békés volt. Nem voltak problémák, vagy kihívások, amiket kezelni kellett volna, így megengedtem magamnak egy kis figyelemelterelődést a zavarom felé. A tervem logikus volt, de James T. Kirk minden volt, csak az nem. Nem vettem számításba a fortélyát, hogy nehéz lesz az én átfogó tervemben, és ez egy szörnyű hiba volt.

 

Talán, csak el kellene ezt engednem. Ez szemben állt a szándékaimmal eddig, de illogikus makacsul belekapaszkodni egy problémába, aminek a megoldása rajtad felül áll. A kapitány, még ha cselekvése egy szándékos flörtölős módszer, talán nem jelent semmit. Ez a bizonyos viselkedés jól dokumentált az Enterprise-on, és azon kívül.

 

#### Kirk POV

A dupla műszakok mindig fájdalmasak. Hosszan az ajtó felé bámulva találtam magam, ahogy Spock távozott a második műszakja végeztével. Visszafojtottam a sóhajomat. Legalább kényelmes a székem. A kapitányi létnek is megvannak az előnyei.

 

A dolgok durvábbak lettek később. Máskülönben nem ragadtam volna a hídon, amikor annyi volt minden kívánságom, hogy ehessek egy szendvicset  egy parti sakk mellett. Minden tiszta volt, és ez csak még jobban frusztrált. Nem telt sok időbe eme felkavart állapotomban, hogy észrevegyem a tágra nyílt szemű bámulást, amit kaptam. Már mögötte voltam, mielőtt egy szót is szólhatott volna.

 

– Hadnagy – mondtam egy csípős, már-már parancsoló tónusban. – Van munkája, amit végeznie kell. Nem számít, mennyire helyes vagyok ön szerint, fókuszáljon a posztjára.

 

Az arca maradt ugyanolyan enyhén megrettent, tágra nyílt szemmel. Még abban az állapotban, a szakszerű hivatásgyakorlatával is erősen  habozott. Nyota Uhura szakértője volt sok dolognak, és jól értesült volt sok másról. Nyilvánvalóan tudott valamit, amit én nem.

 

– Kapitány, te tényleg nem... – majdnem suttogott. – Ez nem helyénvaló a hídon. Szolgálatban vagy. Plusz a vulkániak nagyon ellene vannak a vonzalom publikus kimutatásának.

– Várj...Micsoda?!? – sziszegtem. – Magyarázd meg.

 

Felhúztam a talpára, és már félúton voltunk a hídon, mielőtt emlékeztem volna a kötelezettségeimre. – Mr. Sulu, öné a híd. 

 

Bevonszoltam Uhurát a legközelebbi üres szobába. Néhány  bogaras segédtiszt sokkoltan nézett föl, ahogy elsiettünk mellettük, de gyorsan el is takarodtak. Mi a fenét jelent ez? Nehezen lélegeztem, a frusztráltságon túl, ahogy bezártam az ajtót.

– Nem tudtad. – Az arca eltorzult a nyilvánvaló meglepődésbe, és most, hogy nem voltunk szolgálatban, volt ideje megvizsgálni az arcomat.

– Mit nem tudtam?

– Azt, hogy megcsókoltad Spockot.

 

****

 

Idióta vagyok. Tudtam, hogy az első tisztem nem az a típus, aki érdeklődik. Főleg, valaki olyan felé, mint én. Nem is volt olyan régen, amikor elismerte az ő mélyen gyökerező szégyenét, csak azért mert baráti érzéseket táplált felém...és ez még azelőtt volt, hogy elkezdtem akaratlanul is kihasználni minden lehetőséget, hogy vele lehessek. 

 

Nem szándékosan tettem. Én csak nem tudtam ellenállni annak, hogy megérintsem őt. Amikor először találkoztunk, ő annyira zárkózott volt. Mindenkit egy karnyi fizikai, és metafórikus távolságban tartott magától. Borzongató volt felfedezni az emberi dolgokat benne: egy sejthető mosoly, egy szemöldök szórakozott felemelkedése, és a lassú csökkenése a távolságnak, addig, amíg ő meghátrált időnkénti véletlen érintésektől.

 

Máshogy cselekedett, és most már tudom miért. Amilyen keveset tudok a vulkániakról általánosságban, valószínűleg megbélyegeztem magam, mint az egyes számú ellenség. Nem kell említenem, hogy ez tönkretette a barátságunkat. Mindenesetre, helyre kell hoznom.

 

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, ahogy Spock szobája előtt álltam. Most vagy soha. A várakozás csak még kínosabbá teszi ezt. Nem számít, mekkora idióta voltam, nem szeretném elveszteni a legjobb barátomat.

 

– Spock? – megnyomtam a csengőt, és megtöröltem az izzadt tenyereimet az egyenruhámba. – Van egy perced beszélni?

– Természetesen, kapitány – a hangja mentes volt az érzelmektől.

– Nézd, bocsánatot kérni jöttem – léptem be, és ahogy beszéltem, a szemei követtek. – Nem úgy értettem, tudod,...Teljesen megértem, ha nem szeretnél többet egyedül lenni velem...

– Kapitány.

– Nem akartam, ööö.., kihasználni a helyzetet és téged, és ha szeretnéd, hogy áthelyezzenek...

– Kapitány!

– Vagy, ha szeretnél jelenteni engem a Csillagflottának, én teljesen...

– Jim! – ordította, ahogy megragadta a karomat, hogy megállítson a járkálásban. – Nem vagyok mérges.

 

És ekkor, éreztem, hogy a védelmem lehullik. Hallottam egy halk zihálást, ahogy Spock szemei találkoztak az enyéimmel. Az kezei még jobban összeszorultak a kezeim körül.

– Biztos? – Bizonyára csak a megvilágítás miatt, de fogadni mernék, hogy az arca enyhén elzöldült. – Figyelembe véve a komoly hiányosságaidat a vulkániakról, feltételezem, hogy nem vagy tudatában az érintés-telepátia létezésének.

 

– Szóval te... – félbeszakított engem egy puszta mosollyal.

– Nincs problémánk, Jim. Lenne kedved játszani egy sakk partit?

 

Bólintottam és beljebbmentünk a lakrészében. Elraktároztam a zöld arcot az elmém hátuljába, a biztonság kedvéért, bár gyanítottam, hogy nem képzeltem. Meg fogom kérdezni Uhurát reggel.

 Ahogy sétáltunk, a keze lecsúszott a karomon lassan. És meg tudnék esküdni, hogy a középső és mutatóujja lágyan az enyéimnek simult.

 


End file.
